Ice in the Heart of the Future
by Niu-Slayers
Summary: A oneshot of the up coming season Slayers Revolution. Features Zelas,Xellos,Deep Sea Dolphin,and Dynast.


Zelas sat on her throne, sipping her wine, in her quiet throne room. She sat still for a moment listening to the silence that filled the room. Zelas took one more sip before sighing.

"It's been boring for sometime now," Zelas muttered to herself. "I wonder where Xellos is."

As if on cue Deep Sea Dolphin appeared right before Zelas holding Xellos by the back of the collar. She looked completely angry and soaking wet.

"Zelas!" Dolphin shouted breaking the silence.

"Yes?" Zelas asked calmly.

"Your little priest put a bucket of water on the top of my door and when I opened it the bucket fell on me! Look at me! I'm soaking wet!" Dolphin pointed to herself for exaggeration.

Zelas turned her head to Xellos who just gave her a smile and waved. Zelas sighed.

"But Dolphin aren't you always soaking wet? Your home is practically the ocean."

"Yes, my home is sea water! Not fresh, burning-hot water like your priest poured on me!" Dolphin explained loudly.

"Alright Dolphin put him down, leave, and I'll handle him," Zelas said waving off Dolphin. Dolphin dropped Xellos and disappeared after giving him one last dirty look. As soon as Xellos got up he went down on his knees and bowed to master.

"I'm sorry if I have given you a bad name Beast master Zelas but I was bored." Xellos explained.

"Bored?" Zelas asked raising an eyebrow. Xellos nodded. "I guess I can't blame you things have been slow lately."

Xellos's head snapped up. "So you're not mad?" he asked. Zelas shook her head. Then a smile formed on her lips.

"You won't be punished if you do one thing for me," she told him.

"What is it master?"

"Follow Lina and her crew again. I hear they're having another great adventure." Zelas smiled grew when she saw Xellos's face become excited by the news. "Will you do it?"

Xellos's face went serious and nodded. "Of course master."

"Alright then leave to find Lina and the others." Zelas waved off Xellos and watched him disappear. She took one more sip of her wine and heard the silence fill the room again.

"Are you going to come out?" she asked loud enough to echo through out the room. In a flash Dynast came before Zelas with a smile plastered on his face.

"So you knew?" he asked.

"Of course," Zelas took another sip.

"So Lina and her crew are back, yes?"

"Yes. Do you have plans for them?"

"I was thinking this could be my chance to show my power to the great sorceress. Maybe I'll even be the one to kill her once and for all." Dynast said walking closer to Zelas's throne.

"Or maybe you'll end up dead like our dear friends, Gaav and Phibrizzo," Zelas told Dynast calmly.

"Must you look at the negative side?" Dynast asked innocently.

"Just saying. Gaav was stronger than you and Phibrizzo cleverer,"

"Aw but Gaav was only had brute strength I have the great power of magic. Phibrizzo may have been clever but never thought of the consequences which makes me smarter." Dynast explained.

"So you think the monsters will finally win?"

"I think I will win." Dynast smiled at Zelas annoyance to him. "By the way why don't you ever go after Lina? You certainty had many chances."

"That's simple." Zelas began. "I'm just like a human mother to Xellos, who is like my human child. I want the best for him for he is my only creation. I want him to be entertained because when he's entertained I'm certainly entertained. And Lina seems to entertain us both. Understand?"

Dynast frowned for the first time being there but asked no further questions. "Alright then dear Zelas. I hope you'll be quite entertained by the performance I'm going to give Lina and her group." With that Dynast left the building.

Zelas took another sip of her wine. She listened once more to silence in the room and then smiled. She raised her wine glass as if to give a toast.

"This is to you sorceress, swordsman, princess, and chimera. May The Golden Lord help you through what Dynast may bring." With those words said Zelas drank the last of her wine.

* * *

**Katie: A tribute to the new Slayers season: Slayers Revolution! **

**Harry: Which will feature Dynast.**

**Cinom: If you plan on reading the manga the site: onemanga has uploaded the first chapter.**

**Mark: So check it out!**


End file.
